Lookout Lecture, a Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction In Dende's Point of View
by Kabman89
Summary: Hercule gets the lecture of a lifetime.


**LOOKOUT LECTURE**

Hi, I'm Dende. I'm sure you all know who I am. If not, then I am the Guardian of The Earth and close friend of the Z-Fighters. I am going to tell an untold story about all the gang on the Lookout after the destruction of Majin Buu. Everyone was so happy on the Lookout and enjoying each others company. Evil Buu was gone and Goku was brought back to life by the Elder Supreme Kai. I was elated along with everyone else who was there, but there was something that I really needed to get off my chest. I spoke up and said "Hey everyone, can I have your attention please?" They all turned my way and listened. I then said, "Thank you. I'm just as happy as all of you are that the nightmare is now over and Goku is back with us. However, there's I really need to say to you, Hercule." Hercule then said "The answer is yes." I asked, confused, "Yes what?" Hercule answered, "Yes you can have my autograph. HA HA HA HA." I always thought that obnoxiuos laugh was so annoying. I then said, in a patient tone, "No, I wasn't gonna ask for your autograph, because I'm not your fan. What I need to tell you is this, that everyone up here right now, including Videl, knows the truth about Cell's defeat. It was Gohan and Goku who did it, not you!"

Hercule suddenly looked shocked and embarassed, then turned to Videl and asked, "Sweetie, you don't really believe what he just said, do you?" Videl, in an upset tone answered, "Yes I do, Daddy! I figured it out at the tournament after Gohan's last match. He confirmed it with me. How could you lie to me and the whole world like that?" Everyone else looked to Hercule with anger after she asked that. I then stepped in and said, "That's exactly what I'd like to know, Hercule. Why have you been telling all these lies for seven years? How do you live and sleep at night? Especially since the place you sleep in and everything you have truly belongs to the Son Family." Hercule, then feeling more like himself again, answered, "Because I wanted it to be me who beat Cell and not those tricksters! They didn't have the guts to come out and tell the truth about what happened, because they that knew no one would believe than anyone was stronger than me, the Undisputed Martial Arts Champion of The World! HA HA HA HA HA!" I, along with everyone else on the Lookout, was getting so mad after hearing him insult the Z-Fighters just then like he had been for all those years. Chi Chi, especially enraged, then yelled, "OH SHUT UP! That obnoxious laugh is so annoying! I can't stand it anymore! All these years you have been shameless insulting my friends and family, and I'm so sick and tired of it! You only call them tricksters because of your jealousy of them being able to do things that you're not!" Hercule heard this and then answered with, "No, it's not that at all! I just know that it's all tricks! No one can really shoot laser beams and fly." Videl, annoyed at her father, then said, "Oh no? Watch this Daddy!" Hercule had already seen her fly, but this time, Videl flew up in the air, looped the loop and then swooped down and picked him up and had him looping with her. I was quite fascinated. He found the experience quite entertaining. They landed and then Videl asked her father "Still think it's a trick, Daddy?"

Hercule, who was totally blown away, then said, "No, honey, I guess not. But how did you learn to do that?" Videl answered, "Gohan taught me. I was training with him and Goten all those nights before the tournament." Goten then chimed in, "That's right. After a while she was flying circles around me!" Everyone laughed at that cute statement, and then turned their attention to me, who kindly asked for their attention again. "I'm not finished with you yet, Hercule! I am sick and tired of you calling the fighting techniques that the z fighters use tricks! They are not!" Hercule said "Oh really, then how do they do them?" Goku then stepped in and said "It's an energy source that is found deep within the body known as ki. Ki takes determination, practice and knowledge to be able to use and master, and it cannot be mastered in one day, not even by the World Champion, which as you know, I was before you. Anyway, after a person finds their ki and learns how to use and control it, they are able to do things like shoot energy blasts, fly, and other things as well. You see, Hercule, Videl had to find her ki and learn how to use it before she could properly learn how to fly. Understand?" Hercule, starting to get it, said "Yeah, I guess."

Bulma then added, "That's right, Hercule, there are no microscopic jetpacks or mirrors involved. So you need to stop calling these guys tricksters right now, or else!" Hercule then tested her by saying, "Or else what?" Vegeta then gave Hercule a mean glare and said "Or else you'll have to deal with me, you idiot!" Hercule then nodded in a scared manner, saying, "Okay, got it, no more trick remarks." Gohan, my best friend and world hero then said, "But you can keep your fame, though, I don't want it." Hercule got confused and asked, "Are you sure, kid? You don't wanna be a star?" Gohan answered, "No, I don't want all the attention and fame." Chi Chi agreed saying, "Yeah, Hercule, some people prefer to live normal, private lives. We don't want all the glamor and glitz and all those fans and reporters following us everywhere. We like living our ordinary private lives. However, it's only right that we all get a fair share of your wealth, because I believe Gohan, Goku and our friends have earned it for all their hard work." Hercule first shuddered at the idea of having to pay these guys, but one mean glare from Vegeta, made him agree. "And one more thing, Hercule," said Trunks, who had been quiet this whole time, said, "If you ever shake Goten like that again, you'll have to deal with me! He wasn't joking about Videl coming back to life, obviously, because she's here now, along with everyone else. There are 7 magical starred golden balls, called Dragon Balls, which are scattered around the world once a year. My Mom invented a radar that helps us find them faster. If you collect all 7, you are able to make 2 wishes, or 3 using Namek's Dragon Balls, like we just did to bring people back from the dead and restore th planet and Goku's energy to defeat Majin Buu, even though everyone's gonna think it was you who did it." Goten added, "That's right, Hercule, no tricks. The Dragon Balls are all real. How did you think all those people came back to life after DADDY AND GOHAN defeated Cell?"

Hercule said, "Well, I don't know." Goten said, "Well we do. They already had all the Dragon Balls gathered and stored up here on the Lookout just before the Cell games so as soon as they were over, they could wish everyone back who was killed by Cell. All except Daddy, because he had died once before. They could've used the second wish to go to Namek and revive him with their balls, because Earth's can only do it once, but Daddy said he didn't want them to. He and Mom created me shortly before he died and I was born shortly after the Cell Games. That's why me and him never even met each other until the Tournament." Hercule began to understand, but Goten then turned to Goku and said, "I'm so glad you're in my life now, Daddy. I love you." Goku smiled and said, "I love you, too, Goten. And I'm glad we're together now, too." Goku lifted Goten up and hugged him, and everyone including myself, went "Awwww" and Chi Chi cried joyfully at their affectionate moment. Hercule himself shedded a couple of tears after hearing Goten's story, and then said, "Wow. If I had known how it truly was for you guys, I never would've been the way I was to you guys all those years." Bulma then said, "You didn't care how it was for any of us. All you cared about was getting all the fame, the fortune, the women and the glory, even if you had to lie to get it. You were selfish and inconsiderate to everyone, including your own daughter, Videl." Videl chimed in and said, "Thanks, Bulma, but I'll take it from here. For seven years, Daddy, you have lied to the whole world, including me, your own flesh and blood." Vegeta interrupted with, "I still don't see how that's possible. You neither look or act anything like this imbecile." Videl agreed and said, "Thankfully, I take after my mother, who died when I was 7. Anyway, back to you, Daddy, it's bad enough that you stole their glory, but you have shamelessly sullied each of their reputations with your talk about them being tricksters, sissies and magicians. I did my research, and I found out that Master Roshi was responsible for training most of the Z-Fighters into the great fighters they have become today."

Master Roshi stepped up and said, "Thanks, Videl, but I can take it from here. Believe it or not, I was the World Champion once, Hercule, before you were born. I taught under the practices of the Turtle Hermit, which is a very ancient martial arts ki study form. Before you showed up, Hercule, we had an established reputation at the World Martial Arts Tournament. We had the praise, respect and admiration of the entire Martial Arts Community. You took that from us, Hercule. You made everyone think we're a bunch of fakes." Hercule now felt lower than dirt hearing everything that we had all said to him. I could see it in his eyes. He then said, "Aw, man. Now I see how selfish I've been all these years. I sincerely apologize to all of you guys. I didn't really mean any harm, I just wanted to be rich and famous. Now it doesn't seem to mean much anymore."

Goten then said, "I forgive you, Hercule. We all make mistakes. If you want, I can teach you how to fly." Hercule laughed and said, "Thanks, Goten, I'd like that very much." Then, everyone, including myself, forgave Hercule. He now splits the wealth evenly with everyone and became our new good friend. He no longer acts super arrogant and calls ki a trick anymore either, he's a changed man. I hope you all enjoyed this story, because I have to got to Bulma's house, now. She's throwing a big party for all of us at Capsule Corp. to celebrate our friendship. Peace and blessings.


End file.
